battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Evron
Appearance Evron shares a similar body type with Dante, and has extremely long, brown hair. His eyes are a natural bright red. An annoyed scowl or mocking smirk is usually present on his face. Evron is the "bad boy" among his three other siblings, doing whatever he pleases without consequence nor care. He generally prefers to wear high quality leather jackets over his bare chest, and leather dress shoes to match. Evron will also wear tight fitting blazers with ruby stitching to switch things up. His armor is pretty much a robotic ninja warrior, possessing various mechanical and electrical bits throughout. Dark metallic gray in overall coloration, with various white, glowing streaks illuminating the armor in pitch black areas. His helmet is entirely mechanical, excluding any visible facial features, and replacing them with a singular white, glowing eye from the helmet itself. Stolen from a dozen or so highly advanced races, comes a variety of the most technologically advanced features and gear. All are seamlessly connected into the armor's mainframe. The suit itself is composed of a single sheet of nano-fiber, stretched and twisted a million times. The result is an extremely dense yet lightweight construction, and immensely durable. It essentially becomes an extension of Evron, acting more as a second skin than your typical armor. Personality Evron is extremely boastful and arrogant, rivaling even that of THE deceased Ninja himself. When he and Dante were kids, Evron would always try and prove that he was better in whatever way possible, winding up short every time. That still holds true now. As cocky as he is, Evron does very much care for his siblings and will defend them with his life. While he'd never admit it, Evron looks up to Dante, and is extremely proud of his brother for everything he's achieved. Evron shows tough love, very tough love. He pushes those he cares about to the extremes, because he knows they can do better. Evron does things without consequence nor care, leading many times to horrifying and devastating results. Whenever he gets out of hand, Dante quickly puts him back in check, much to Evron's dismay. Powers/Abilities Master Tactician: Evron rivals even the smartest of military leaders, in overall tactical prowess. Known for coming up with highly complex plans of attack in a minute flat. Traps: Devastating and quite simple to use, these variety of traps can fool and lure most beings into them. Thus landing the unfortunate soul with a broken/severed limb, or trapped like an animal; allowing Evron to do as he pleases. Decoys: A natural ability of Evron, he can summon up to ten decoys of himself, and turn them against his enemies. This allows him to either escape, or gain a significant advantage. Weapons/Equipment Shikoro Ken: This is one of the most bizarre and unique katanas ever forged. Particularly, because the blade is entirely serrated. This results in a weapon that, instead of cutting and slicing cleanly like the usual katana, rips and tears into its victims; ripping out organs and leaving massive, grotesque wounds in its wake. Shikoro Ken can also catch other blades in between its teeth, and shatter them. Fists of the Accursed: These are massive, razor sharp knuckle dusters that Evron uses to pulverize an opponent's face into ground meat. Evron has even punched holes through his enemies with these. The Fists of the Accursed were originally a brilliant shade of copper, while the spiked tips were gold. After countless use, they are a deep red, stained with the blood of their unfortunate victims. Neutron Sabers: As the name suggests, these twin swords are formed entirely from millions of neutrons darting about in space. Evron only uses the Neutron Sabers when it is absolutely necessary, IE: on much larger and tougher foes. The reason being, is that the blades siphon a large amount of energy in a very short time. Like Dante's own Twin Jewels, the Neutron Sabers possess extraordinary heat. They instantly cauterize flesh upon striking an enemy, and lopping off an appendage. They also have the natural ability of transforming the gravity around them into "negative gravity". Instead of attracting objects, the Neutron Sabers are able to repel and send things flying with a single swipe.